


What If We Kissed In

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: What if we kissed in... *insert imagination*





	1. Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> \- First off, I had Youngjae feels so this was HIS FAULT.  
> \- Basically, 7 stories where you get it on with GOT7. If this is weird for you, give it a chance? lmao  
> \- Some "you"s are girls. Some "you"s are boys.  
> \- Just read it and amuse me.  
> \- The title is based off a meme which this whole fic was supposed to be.

You're pissed. It's the last few days before _Chuseok_ , the only time you really get a break, and your boyfriend would rather spend his free time playing on his computer than with you. So of course you're pissed.

You knew what the repercussions were when you agreed to dating an idol. It would mean seeing him at his own schedule and in private. But dating Choi Youngjae was another thing. It also meant competing with a computer where he spends most of his time on, playing games until the sun comes up.

Any other day would have been fine. Really. You have the most amazing patience in the world. He said so himself. But today is just not that day. You barely saw him this month what with his schedules. And the only break was today. Just today. Because tomorrow, you both leave for your hometowns where you're spending _Chuseok_ with your own families. And then afterwards, he goes back to Seoul for more schedules while you go back to your own work and continue this relationship wherein you see each other just once a month.

You haven't entertained the thought of breaking it off with him or giving up. Never. Because you simply love him. You've been with him for a little over a year now. It has been quite a struggle. But the both of you are fine. Today makes you question though whether or not you really are better off with someone else when your boyfriend won't even spend time with you.

You sigh as you get up from bed to start packing your stuff to bring home tomorrow. So much for inviting him over to your place for some quality time. The GOT7 dorm is empty now with everyone going home for the holidays. Even Mark, Jackson and Bambam were able to book flights back to their hometowns for even just a short while. You would have stayed there and it wouldn't have made a difference. Except of course the threat of fangirls camping out and possibly capturing you two on their insanely large cameras.

So you’re both at your own apartment. You're almost done packing when there's a knock to your room door. You grunt out a _come in_ and you see him enter with a sheepish smile on his face. It's cute. Youngjae is always cute. But you don't say that out loud. You're angry at him, you remind yourself.

"Done packing?" He asks, slowly closing the door and sitting on the edge of your bed. You slam your luggage shut, pleased that he flinched at the sound of it.

"You think?" You reply with an obvious sarcasm tone.

"I'm sorry. It was the last game. Everyone was online and I couldn't just skip out on it." He apologizes. It’s tempting but you want to forgive him. Because he really is cute and you really do understand why he enjoys it. It's like you fangirling over BTS while your boyfriend is in the room with you. He understands.

But then again, it's not like you ever ditched him for BTS.

"Yeah, sure." You just reply, ignoring him and fixing your things.

Youngjae whines and inches closer to you.

"Aw come on, I'm sorry. I'm here now. Please talk to me."

You raise an eye at that.

"I am. Really. Sorry." He says, backing off a little at the look you just gave him.

He really is a cutie. Must be why you fell for him in the first place. Or was it that constant laugh. Or the way he just dotes on his niece. Or Coco. Or you.

In the end, you forgive him. You sigh and take that plushie he gave you on your hundredth day anniversary and chuck it at him. He laughs, your favorite laugh, as he catches it in his hands and settles down comfortably on your bed and tinkers with his phone as you finish packing your things. He knows he's forgiven. And he's going to behave.

Once you finish packing, you join him in bed where he throws his arm around you and you both cuddle up while watching funny dog videos on his phone. You love this. You miss this. This rare moment where it's just the two of you without any interruptions. Just him and his laughter and his shoulder for you to lean on.

You yawn after a while and he notices. He smiles at you, kisses your cheek, bids you goodnight and makes a move to leave the bed. He always stays on the couch in your living room whenever he comes to sleep over. But tonight, after not having him around in so long, you want him beside you. So you pull at his arm to come back and he gives you one of those confused looks that remind you you're dating a puppy.

You take his face in your hands and kiss him. On the lips this time. He squeaks in surprise and you chuckle. But he doesn't pull away and that's good enough for you.

You two used to take things slow. Until that one time he came to pick you up for dinner and he was late because of his schedule. You opened the door to find him still made up, hair styled and make up still on. He's also still wearing his performance tux on and he just looked so hot that you couldn't resist throwing your arms around him and kissing him right then and there.

You remember the look of surprise on his face seconds before kissing him. Youngjae has always been a gentleman and was always careful with you. So he tried to make it a casual kiss. But you were insistent and he had to ease the both of you inside your apartment where you continued to make out on the kitchen table.

"I'm guessing you're not mad at me for being late then?" He asked afterwards making you laugh.

And that had been the start of it. Of just making out. Because Youngjae was always careful not to take things further. He has never done it before. You haven’t either. You always believed in saving yourself for someone you think is going to be worth it. You believe it's Youngjae. But Youngjae isn't ready and you don't want to push him so you both just make out.

And it’s not like you don’t know how it’s going to end up. You’re not innocent and naive to know these things. He’s not either. You two have kissed and groped and touched each other everywhere. Just with your clothes on.

You pull him back down the bed and he crawls on top of you, still kissing the life out of you. Youngjae is a good kisser. And when he gets past being shy (which is always at the start no matter how long you guys have been together) you find yourself feeling hot and breathless when his tongue does wonders in your mouth. That and when he gets a little needy for more. Youngjae always knows what to do with his hands, running them up and down your thigh and sending your whole body tingling with anticipation.

He does that to you now so you push him back down on the bed because you can’t get enough of it and you're the one clambering on top of him, straddling him and then kissing him again.

Youngjae's hands are on your ass. He squeezes, making you grind against him. You feel him hard and you grin in appreciation. You're wet and the bulge rubbing against your crotch feels so _so_ good.

You're lost in the friction of it all and is surprised when Youngjae stops you and then gives you a dazed look. You smile at him as you catch your breath.

"I think it's time we need to sleep." He says all breathless. There's an apologetic look on his face and you know why.

"Do you not want..." You start. You start this again. Because Youngjae gives off mixed signals a lot so you can never tell. But you want him to know you're ready. You've been on the pill ever since you both started making out just in case it ever leads to something else. You have condoms ready on the right drawer in your bathroom counter. It’s only the two of you in your apartment. You're ready. But the question is, is he?

Youngjae looks up at you and smiles. "I do. Just. I'm not so sure if I'd... know how."

He's cute. He's so cute and you kiss him again. He kisses you back and you let this continue until he's stopping you again.

"I don't know how either." You say before he says something first.

Youngjae swallows hard at that and you can tell he wants to. But he's holding himself back.

"I'm sorry." He says.

And you understand. Truly. You have that vibrator in your bathroom you can use tonight. And you are going to use it because you're too wound up after this and need to relax a little if you're going to be able to sleep tonight with the thought of your boyfriend in the living room.

So you just kiss him a goodnight. And he kisses you back with an apologetic look on his face that makes you chuckle. You kiss him on his cheek saying you do understand. He tells you he loves you before leaving the room and you smile and say the same thing.

Once he’s gone, you take a breather. Youngjae drives you crazy with him being cute and funny and adorable. Those traits make him hot too and you sigh out loud wondering why your hormones are at an all time high tonight. But then again, it’s been like that since you made out with him in the kitchen that first time.

You decide to head to the bathroom you have in your room and take a quick shower. You can’t help but play with yourself then, a finger in between your legs where your boyfriend’s bulge rubbing against it felt so good. You rest your forehead against the cool tiles, relishing at the sensation. You start panting, short quick breaths to catch up with your lungs. You think of Youngjae and his lips and how good it would feel to have him down there. You think about how you feel when you’re on top of him and how riding him would feel like.

You think of Youngjae _in_ you. That seemed to do the trick as a spike of pleasure courses through you. But you stop yourself before you can reach your peak. You deny yourself such pleasure just to prolong the moment. You take a breather before drying off your hair and your whole body, and grabbing one of Youngjae’s oversized shirts he sometimes leave behind whenever he stays over. You don’t even bother wearing any underwear tonight.

You take out your vibrator you hide in the back of your closet, shut off the lights except the lamp right next to your bed and then get comfy under the covers. You’ve had a long day. Your boyfriend worked you up and you’re going to deal with this one way or another.

You lean against the headboard and spread your legs. You tease yourself slowly again. It’s easy to get back to this when you’ve worked yourself up earlier. You use your fingers, circling your clit and loving the way it sends your body humming with pleasure. You’re already wet. You know you’re not going to last long.

You turn on your vibrator and teasingly slide it along your folds rather than in. It feels so much better now. It’s the closest thing you can have to someone taking care of you. The vibrating function does wonders too, making you sink in the pillows further as the sensation runs through your whole body.

You’re about to just start fucking yourself with it when a soft series of knocks on your door sound along with your name being called. It’s Youngjae and you mutter out a _shit_ under your breath as you take out your vibrator and toss it to your side.

“Just a second,” You call out, wiping your hands with wet wipes you have by your side table. You contemplate putting on some pants when you decide to hell with it and open the door.

“Yeah?” You ask, just poking your head through the gap so he doesn’t see you in just a shirt on. You also hope the lights are dim enough so he doesn’t notice you all sweaty.

“Sorry. I kinda need an extra shirt to sleep.” He says sheepishly. “You have some of mine, right?”

“Sure. I’ll bring them over to you.”

Youngjae nods and is about to step away when he takes a second look at you and frowns.

“Are you alright? You look...”

You freeze. But then you manage to give a nervous laugh.

“What do you mean? I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He asks. “You look flushed. You’re not running on some fever are you? Let me check.”

You’re about to tell him you’re really fine but you don’t get the chance to when he steps inside the room completely now. You stand there, hoping against hope he doesn’t notice you’re just wearing one of his shirts or that you’re breathless for someone that’s already going to bed. And more importantly, hope that he doesn’t notice the vibrator buzzing underneath the covers.

He does though. Because he’s Youngjae and he’s quite observant. He feels your damp forehead and you watch as his worried eyes study your face and then widen at the sight of you in just his t-shirt. He freezes, but then the sound of the vibrator that’s still humming on your bed catches his attention too that he looks over and spots it. You watch as he puts two and two together, taking it all in, and you wish the floor would eat you up so you don’t have to suffer from such embarrassment.

“I was uh...” You can’t help but fill in the silence of the room. Except for that damn vibrating sound.

“You were...?” Youngjae asks you but you can’t seem to finish that sentence.

“This is really embarrassing for me.” You just manage to say, sounding humorous. But to your surprise, Youngjae looks at you with a sly smile.

“Don’t be.” He says right before he moves in close to kiss you on the lips.

You’re startled for a moment but you welcome the kiss anyway. You’re needy as _fuck_ and you’re not complaining. Here is your boyfriend kissing you hard and you love the feel of his insistent lips on yours. You open up, letting his tongue taste you until you can’t breathe and you’re panting in his hold, already clinging to him.

Youngjae is closing the door behind him and starts backing you towards the bed.

“Wait, wait,” You pant, shoving him away for a moment. Youngjae stops and looks at you. He looks dazed and confused.

“Where is this leading to?” You ask. You need to clear that out first.

“I’m not sure yet but I’m not letting you deal with this by yourself.” Youngjae answers, motioning to the vibrator on your bed. You wince in embarrassment but you hear him laugh as he kisses you on your nose.

“I’ll take care of you.” Youngjae’s voice then turns husky as he pulls you close. “Let me take care of you.”

You let him. Because Youngjae’s kisses are delicious. Because Youngjae’s hold on your waist is tight and you crave for such a touch. Because you need to get off and a vibrator may do the trick but let’s face it, having your boyfriend help you out is even better too.

He eagerly obliges, following you down the bed. You sigh in contentment, loving the way his body presses down against yours. Youngjae isn’t the most well built person on the planet even though he’s getting there. But you like that he has a little bit of muscle and a little bit of pudginess. You like that he’s _your_ Youngjae.

You like every little bit of him. So much that you can’t help but bite on his lower lip. Youngjae gives a grunt at that but you don’t regret it as you continue to have your way with his lips.

Your boyfriend is amazing as he goes to taking care of you at once, his fingers slipping underneath your (his) shirt and between your legs. You shudder as his finger slides easily in from the wetness and you spread your legs even wider. He on the other hand stills and pulls back from kissing you and looks at you, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” You breathe out, heart hammering in your ears.

“How long were you like this?” He asks.

“Awhile.” You answer. “It started when you left.”

“You haven’t… yet, have you?”

The thought of Youngjae being the one to bring you to your peak (again) and push you off the edge excites you.

“No.” You say and you notice that your voice came out whimpering.

Youngjae brushes his finger along your clit making your breath hitch.

“Good.”

That is his only reply as he starts moving his fingers. Somehow, you’re glad your boyfriend’s a gamer because those quick fingers on the keyboard are a great training ground for this. The way Youngjae circles his fingers around your clit feels like heaven. Your arms around his neck tighten as you hold on to him. Your glad he doesn’t tease. You’re way past wanting any foreplay. The past few months with him have been that. Youngjae kisses the side of your head for a moment, an endearing act, before his fingers inch downwards and then starts fucking you with it.

You’re so wet that your room is filled with lewd noises. You’re a little embarrassed but you’re also far beyond care when the heat inside you is threatening to burn you alive. It’s crazy. This is the first time you and Youngjae have taken things this far that it’s exciting and thrilling at the same time.

“Am I doing this right?” He asks, genuinely curious. You answer him honestly, saying how he feels so good. But he can also move his fingers higher, which you say out loud as well.

“Like this?” Youngjae slides his finger upwards, sliding along your clit again. Your hips move in appreciation at that, jerking at the sensation. You breathe out a “yes".

Youngjae stops what he’s doing as he moves between your legs. He picks up the vibrator that’s left forgotten yet still buzzing around in your bed and takes one look at it. You feel your cheeks flush and you reach out to take it from him. Youngjae is always a tease though as he stretches his hand out of your reach.

“We’re still using this.” He says. You have a hard time breathing as he slowly slides it inside you. It’s still on and you almost keel from the sensation. There’s a crease in Youngjae’s forehead that you know is because he’s worried the slide in is hurting you. So you cup the side of his face with your free hand since the other is still holding on to his bicep just so he can look at you.

“It’s okay. I’ve done this before.” You say. He’s so careful with you it’s sweet.

He chuckles. “This thing is ridiculously long.”

You chuckle back. “Well duh, It’s a toy.”

“It is quite useful.” He says as he slides it out all the way and back in again. Your legs quiver at that.

Youngjae doesn’t waste a second as he helps you to your release, sliding the vibrator in and out of you and at the same time making sure to rub your clit just right. You throw your head back as he quickens his pace. The sensation feels so good that it doesn’t take much for your orgasm to hit you. You grab the sheets now as you ride wave after wave of it, a long moan coming off your lips to which Youngjae muffles with his.

He takes out the vibrator from you to set aside and you push him down the bed. Youngjae doesn’t struggle but lets you clamber on top of him. He has his boxers on and as you straddle him, you feel him hard and erect between your legs. The last of your orgasm is wavering so you do your best to ride it out by riding Youngjae, his bulge providing heavenly friction on your still sensitive clit. He moans, grabbing your bare hips as he helps you ride him. You place both your palms on his chest for support and at the same time, look down and watch the many expressions of want and need flit through your boyfriend’s face.

He says your name out like a plea and that’s when his hips stutter and still. You don’t move. You continue to sit on top of him, feeling the way his cock pulses in between your legs as he spills inside his boxers. His eyes are closed throughout the duration of his release. And when he’s done, you’re there smiling dreamily at how beautiful and handsome he looks so spent.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” He pants.

You nod, still smiling in glee. He chuckles at the way you look all happy and pulls you down so you’re lying in his chest, your head in a comfortable slot underneath his chin.

“You feel so good.” Youngjae mutters contentedly.

“Yeah, well you too.”

“I meant inside you.” He continues. “When I had my fingers in there, you were so warm and so soft.”

You blush and your body is shameless for feeling buzzed up by that comment.

“Your fingers felt the same.” You compliment him and he laughs.

“I have to be honest with you. I’m not going to be like your toy. I’m not that long.”

You laugh and playfully hit him. He gives you your favorite laugh too as he hugs you tight.

You stay there in bed for awhile until you feel sticky and so does Youngjae. He’s going to take a shower first because you’re going to change the sheets.

“Hey,” He says on the bathroom doorway. “Don’t deal with it by yourself again.”

You smile. “What if I will?”

This has Youngjae ponder for a second. “Then maybe we won’t get to use the toy anymore.”

You don’t get to see his shy face as he ducks his head and quickly enters the bathroom. You chuckle at how adorable he is and thinks how everything is going to get even more interesting between the two of you from now on.


	2. Jinyoung

Being in a relationship with Park Jinyoung means constantly being in a competition with him.

It’s not because there’s a certain rivalry there. It’s just who the two of you are. It’s why he dated you in the first place. He likes the challenge. It’s also because he’s petty like that. And you like that you indulge him in such competition.

Like who reads the most books (you do). Who can make a better sunny side up egg (you do.) Who cooks rice better (he does). Who peels fruits without the skin getting cut off midway (he does). Who gets to endure not talking to each other for the whole month (the both of you do but not without so much effort). Who can finish a whole case of beer without getting tipsy (you do). Who likes the other most (the both of you insist that’s a tie).

There’s also who gets to finish first in bed. From the start, it has always been you. You couldn’t help it. Jinyoung knows what to do to you to make you come first. He’s very observant when it comes to your wants and needs that he can pinpoint exactly what you want done in bed that leaves you a panting mess. You were fine with that. Not all men are generous like him. But it does make you wonder just how long can Jinyoung last and if this is truly his turf.

So you put it to the test. Whenever you have sex, you try and last longer than he can. You try to hold off longer. But alas, whenever Jinyoung touches you, kisses you, squeezes you and fucks you, it’s game over. He always wins and you’re left wondering if there’s no other way to beat him.

“It’s not a competition.” He says to you one day just after a round in the sheets. Jinyoung is handsome in his post-orgasmic haze, his hair matted to his forehead that’s filled with sweat while his chest all the way to his ears are flushed red.

“Really now?” You say. Jinyoung tells you it really isn’t. He likes making you come first. But you can tell he takes pride in the fact that he can please you like this.

But even though it’s no big deal, to you it kinda is. You want Jinyoung to come first. Not because that makes you win some (although that is one of the reasons you wouldn’t like to admit). But because you too would actually like your boyfriend to feel what you feel in bed. That you’re capable of pleasing him into oblivion, because that’s how you feel when you come undone in his hands.

So you put your plan into action days before he leaves for his world tour. You know he’ll be away for a month. You two have dinner the night before he flies off but you only leave him with a kiss right after rather than join him back to his place. Making him already miss you when he hasn’t even left yet is the plan. Jinyoung looked adorably confused when you politely declined his invitation. You’re too tired, you reason, and so is he probably from all the rehearsals. He understands and leaves you with a long kiss that has you wanting to call him up in the middle of the night, tell him you were joking and to come over right away. But thank God you have enough self control that you don’t.

While he’s gone, you go shopping for the sexiest lingerie you can find. You have a few but you’d like to update your wardrobe anyway. You find a nice lacy one piece that’s both cute and sexy. You’re not the most well built person in the world but you take pride in having curves to die for. The one piece also pushes your breasts up and out for a better view. Jinyoung has a thing for them. He never told you. But you can tell he loves your breasts the same way you love his ass. 

You make sure to get the one piece in black.

You also call him up during his free hours and flirt your way through phone calls and video calls. It’s no easy feat since Jinyoung never gets swayed easily. He does all the flirting because he’s a pro like that. But for some reason, he seems to fall for it and you reason out how that could be the fact that he’s been away from you in so long.

On the day he gets back, you’re all ready. He calls saying he’s coming over with dinner right after he freshens up at his place. You wear your black sexy one piece and love how it’s complimenting your curves so well. You make sure it can’t be seen yet as you wrap a silk robe around you. You tussle your hair and check yourself out in the mirror. You love how you feel and look at the moment. It’s like going into battle with the right armor and ammunition. You’ve played with yourself countless times on the days leading up to his arrival just so you actually get to last tonight (although you really do miss him too and would’ve wanted his cock than your fingers).

Jinyoung arrives at your doorstep with two boxes of pizza in his arms and almost drops them when you greet him. It’s a great feeling to take Park Jinyoung by surprise. He gives you a once over and you’re very pleased when his eyes linger at your silk robes.

“Welcome home?” You say. You should’ve taken a picture of his face to reminisce the moment. It’s hilarious. But you also can’t help but swoon at how he looks. He’s just in a white tee and casual pants. But Jinyoung always knows how to rock a casual look with a sports jacket on. God how handsome your boyfriend can be.

Jinyoung answers by stepping in, closing the door behind him, and with his free hand, sweep you in for a kiss.

You miss him. You’re used to being away from each other a lot. It’s hard dating an idol and harder for him that he has to keep you away from the public eye. Times like these don’t come often so you enjoy it while you can.

He leans back and smiles that handsome Park Jinyoung smile. “You look amazing.” He breathes. He has a small stubble growing now, a sexy look you always encourage him to grow out but he never does.

“Wait till you see what’s underneath.” You tease. The usual teasing. Nothing new about that. But something passes in Jinyoung’s eyes then that has your breath hitch. He wants you. You can tell.

Maybe it’s because it’s been a month. Longer even since you can’t even remember the last time you both had sex. He’s swamped with schedules, rehearsals and recordings. The last thing you recall was you two making out inside one of his trailers but that was it. Has it really been that long? 

You’re weak in the knees. You’re suddenly nervous about tonight. You’re not so sure you’re going to win this round when Jinyoung is looking at you like that.

“Pizza can wait?” He asks, setting down the boxes on the nearest flat surface he can find.

“Oh you know what? Maybe I can have a slice or two-“

You laugh as he gives a frustrated sound while pulling you into the direction of your bedroom.

He his hands on your ass the minute you push him down the bed and straddle him. Jinyoung may look so soft on the outside, that famous pretty boy look. But behind closed doors he’s tough and strong. You feel it from the way he grips at your thighs and you revel in such a feeling.

“Missed you,” He hums in your ear before taking your lips. You don’t have to give a reply to tell him you do too. You show him instead by kissing him fervently back, your hand running through his soft hair.

He leans back to take off his jacket, all the while staring at you with hooded eyes. You on the other hand start untying your robe. Your heart is quickening and the lower regions of your body already pulsating from the want that seems to radiate off your boyfriend. 

You loosen the robe just enough to show that beautiful cleavage brought to you by your one piece. You delight in the fact that Jinyoung seems interested by this as his eyes go from yours to your breasts. He swallows hard, Adam’s Apple bobbing noticeably. You laugh inside your head. You’re definitely going to win some tonight.

You kiss him on the lips again. But Jinyoung has some other plan as he kisses you back, then on the side of your cheek, to your jaw, down you neck and on the spot where your breast is pushed up. Your heart flutters. You feel so warm all over from him admiring your body with kisses. His hands on your ass move to the front, parting your robes even wider until they fall off your shoulders. He leans back to take in the view and you cock your head to the side enjoying the way he looks absolutely engaged with your getup.

“This is new.” He says, eyeing the lacy front. He likes it. You can tell.

“I went shopping while you were out.” You shrug as if it’s no big deal. As if you didn’t look around for the perfect lingerie for hours.

“You look good in it.” He says, raking his eyes downwards. He has a hand near your hips and he moves to have his thumb stroke just close enough the area between your legs. The gesture sends your stomach tightening.

“Just good?” You pout. Jinyoung’s face snaps up to look at you, hand cupping your cheek instantly in the most gentlest of ways. 

“Amazing, beautiful, sexy,” Jinyoung lists as you laugh. He can be such a charmer. “What else?”

“Sexy is fine.” You say, pushing him backwards until he’s completely lying down the bed.

You make quick work of his pants and fly, pulling them down just to take his cock in your hands. He’s soft now but you’re sure by the time you’re done with him it won’t be. 

Jinyoung rests himself on his arms to take a good look at you as you take him in his mouth. You remember the first time you did this. He had been so shy. He would hide his face in his hands and tell you to  _ stop, it’s okay, I don't need you to do that _ . Such a gentleman. But now, he likes it. He likes watching you do it. He likes it, especially when you take your sweet time sucking him off.

Jinyoung has a handsome and beautiful face. He has a nicely toned body too. Having a finely lengthy dick in addition to his perfection makes you wonder if God favored him among the rest of the men you’ve ever met.

He’s hard after awhile of teasing him and honestly, you’re a little wet down there from having to hear him moan and sigh in the quiet of your room. He wants you now. You can tell by the way his hips rise up every now and then to chase after your mouth, or the way his hands curl tightly as he grips the sheets beside him.

“My turn,” He says before you can continue and you give a small squeak of surprise as he brings you down on the bed and he’s the one undressing. You watch as he shucks off his pants and underwear in one go, and then takes his shirt off. His abs flex as he moves and you rake your eyes down his body to see his pink cock wet and standing proudly from your ministrations.

This is the part where Jinyoung likes to lead things. This is the part you enjoy the most. It’s when he kisses you senseless, takes you by surprise with his fingers or his length, and starts fucking you until you’re coming too fast from the way he’s pounding into you.

You let him. But only for a short time. He hovers over you, dragging his shaft between your legs. Your legs part shamelessly at that, wanting him to just get it over with. You missed getting fucked senseless. Jinyoung will take care of you.

But you remember what tonight was supposed to be all about. Tonight, before he can continue even further, you bring him down again and straddle him. You’re going to be holding the reins tonight.

Jinyoung looks up at you, brow furrowed in confusion but you only respond by circling your hips, feeling his bulge in between the thin material of your lingerie. He slides a hand up your chest, cupping your breast as you grind against him. You know he loves the view. You know he’s enjoying the way you look tonight and you’re going to keep it that way.

He gives a sharp intake of breath when you push aside the thin material in between your legs and slide his cock in. He used to wear condoms and was very careful for you. But you’ve been on the pill and you’re both clean. You also want to feel every inch of him inside you with no barriers.

You’re a tiny bit embarrassed at how wet you are. He’s hard and long inside you that you shudder as you slide him all the way in. It may have been a while and there’s a slight burn from the stretch. But it’s gone when you look at Jinyoung, chest dotted with sweat and ready for you.

It’s Jinyoung who moves first, a little impatient tonight. He lifts his hips and you gasp as you give a small bounce back on his lap. You eye him and he chuckles.

“Let me,” You say. You lift yourself and sink back in, loving the way you slide and plop yourself down on his lap. You feel his abs clench everytime you sink down. So you do it slow. This isn’t about you tonight, you remind yourself. This is about him.

The pace picks up a bit only because he seems to be liking it. Jinyoung’s hips is moving now and you love the feeling of him meeting you. You raise your arms, fixing your hair into a ponytail, giving him the best view of your breasts. Jinyoung pulls the material down, exposing them and you moan as you feel your breasts heavy and full, bouncing as he fucks you.

Jinyoung’s breathing starts getting a little jagged. You smile, picking up the pace even faster. You could go on forever. Jinyoung is lost in his own high as he closes his eyes. He’s biting his bottom lip and it’s really a sight to behold: you bringing out the primal need for him to release.

He comes and you have the best view of it, up front and intimately personal. He’s so beautiful, face flushed red and head tossed back, a curse word spilling from his lips. You won! But the thought slips right through your mind when as soon as Jinyoung finishes, he picks up the pace again before he goes soft. He’s panting, looking at you now, gaze intense as he thrusts inside you hard. You’re no longer moving. You’re just there, riding his thrusts.

Jinyoung reaches and cups your breasts, squeezing your nipples. The sensation shoots right down your groin. You give off a pleased sound. Jinyoung does this again and again, fondling and squeezing. The sound of how wet you are fills the room along with the bed squeaking. It takes a few more quick thrusts, his length still rigid enough to slide through your folds just right, until you’re the one begging him to stop because you’re coming so hard out of nowhere, your heart banging against your chest and your orgasm filling you.

You both collapse in bed afterwards, breathless and spent. Jinyoung looks at you, then laughs as he kisses you.

“Can’t believe I finished earlier. Sorry.” He apologizes.

“Don’t be.” You say. “That was part of the plan.”

“Plan?” He asks.

“Well, yeah. You win some. And now you lost.” You shrug.

He blinks at you. “What?”

You laugh. “You lost, Jinyoung. I won.”

“Was that what this was?” He says shocked, his eyes growing wide. “I feel so used!” He adds dramatically.

You smack him playfully on the chest as he laughs. He brings you in for a hug and you hum against his cheek.

“I’m still way ahead in the scoreboard.” He mumbles.

“I can catch up.” You taunt. Jinyoung seems to like that.

Your relationship is uncanny. But if that’s what gets it going, so be it. That’s what you get from dating the ever competitive and petty Park Jinyoung.


End file.
